Nada Pessoal, Só Negócios
by alfred32
Summary: Jeferson Vandermeer ganha a vida fazendo espionagem industrial de uma maneira bem interessante, através de projeção astral. Ele acha que com sua técnica nunca será pego. Porém seu socego acaba quando ele é contratado para dar um golpe em um alvo diferente, bem mais poderoso do que suas vítimas habituais. O governo dos EUA. Cada capítulo faz referência ao Rock / Heavy Metal
1. Sleep

**Sleep**

Trabalhar em casa é uma possibilidade muito comum nos dias de hoje. **Jeferson Vandermeer** era agraciado com essa possibilidade. Porém, ele tinha uma vantagem ainda maior do que os outros que se enquadravam nessa categoria. Além de trabalhar em casa, Jeferson trabalhava dormindo.

Dormindo?!

Jeferson vai até o banheiro tomar um banho. Ele tinha pele clara e um corpo magro que não chamava atenção. Seu cabelo era escuro e caído até os ombros. Na cara costumava usar um óculos de aros redondos que quase todo mundo que o conhecia achava engraçado. - Harry Potter criou cabelos! - Era a brincadeira que mais ouvia. Jeferson não se importava com ela. Parte por não saber quem diabos era esse tal de Harry Potter.

Jeferson não tinha televisão nem computador em casa. Quem precisaria desses aparelhos tendo a capacidade que ele tinha?

Sua casa era minimalista. Só tinha o essencial. No entanto estava longe de ser pobre. Esse "essencial" era sempre o de melhor qualidade. Dinheiro para ele não era problema. Sua conta bancária chegava a ter impressionantes oito dígitos. Nada mal para alguém que ganhava a vida dormindo.

Após o banho, Jeferson veste uma roupa leve e vai até seu quarto deitar na cama. Jeferson vai dormir, o que para ele também era o mesmo de ir ao trabalho.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Seu cabelo era liso e cheio de uma maneira não natural, dando a impressão de que ele usava peruca. Seu terno era cinza e parecia ser dois números maior do que aquele que ele deveria usar.

Apesar dessas características ninguém o achava galhofa. Todo mundo ouvia o que ele dizia com atenção e fascínio.

Certas pessoas conseguiam alcançar um nível de respeito em seu meio tão grande que algumas gafes que seriam imperdoáveis se cometidas por outros neles eram ignoradas.

No auditório quase mil pessoas assistiam a palestra. Através de câmeras espalhadas pelo lugar outras milhares assistiam ao vivo ao redor do mundo. Todas elas, presentes fisicamente ou não, estavam ansiosas para ouvir a novidade que aquele homem estava trazendo no palco. Com um telão ao fundo, o homem anunciava o novo produto de sua empresa.

Para aqueles que estavam muito longe para ver direito a grande tela exibia imagens do aparelho. Além de algumas fotos de pessoas usando. Essas pessoas que apareciam nos anúncios sorriam de uma maneira meio abobada, como se usar aquele negócio fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

- Dispositivos de entrada como teclados, mouses e joysticks são coisas anacrônicas e ineficazes. São limitadas pelo nível de mobilidade do usuário. Não servem mais para a tecnologia do novo milênio. O novo passo da tecnologia é o acesso através da velocidade do pensamento.

O homem do cabelo engraçado pegou o aparelho e o colocou na cabeça. O aparelho era discreto, parecia aqueles fones de ouvido com microfone embutido usados por atendentes de telemarketing. No entanto aquele "fone" não era centrado nos ouvidos, suas ligações tocavam outros pontos da cabeça.

- Nesse momento estou acessando meu facebook e mandando um e-mail para minha sobrinha no Canadá. - Disse o palestrante durante o meio minuto que ficou com os olhos fechados. - Conectividade total, acesso com a mente. Isso é **Neuronet**.

Os entusiastas aplaudiram de pé. Parecia que em uma partida de futebol o artilheiro do time acabou de marcar o gol da vitória nos cinco minutos finais.

Steve Jobs? Bill Gates? Quem são esses?! **Neil**** Larsson** é o novo sinônimo de tecnologia e progresso.

Finalizando com uma chamada agressiva, que já era de seu feitio, Neil sai do palco aplaudido. Ele acena duas ou três vezes e dá um autografo para dois admiradores sortudos. Depois disso some de vista indo parar nos bastidores.

Agora Neil só queria saber de voltar ao quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado e relaxar. A viagem do táxi não demorou muito, mas o motorista quis explorá-lo e cobrou mais do que deveria. Neil percebeu a trapaça, porém, com o que ele ganhava não valia a pena discutir por causa de alguns trocados.

Neil entra no quarto do hotel e aciona o interruptor na parede. A luz que invadiu o ambiente revelou alguém que não havia sido convidado, mas que entrou do mesmo jeito.

- Muito boa a palestra, Neil. Quem ouviu nem desconfiou da verdade.

Só a voz daquele homem já era o suficiente para fazer o sangue de Neil gelar.

O homem vestia terno e gravata, mas não parecia nada empresarial. Parecia estar fantasiado. Seu terno era roxo e comprido demais para o seu tamanho, sua gravata era sempre mantida folgada de uma maneira desleixada. Em outras circunstâncias Neil nunca respeitaria alguém vestido daquele jeito. Porém aquele homem era diferente. Ele era o responsável pelo seu sucesso.

- Eu já não te paguei o suficiente, Jeferson?! O que quer mais? - Reclamou Neil.

- Com quem pensa que esta falando?! Modere seu tom de voz quando for falar comigo! - Neil lutou contra a subserviência, mas antes que percebesse já estava abaixando a própria cabeça. Como faria um menino maluvido que ouvia a reprimenda do pai.

- Quero 20 por cento dos lucros.

- O quê?!

- Eu deveria cobrar oitenta. Sem meu trabalho você não conseguiria nada.

- Eu desenhei os projetos! Eu fiz os protótipos! Eu fiz os testes! Fiz praticamente tudo!

- Sim, você é responsável por tudo isso. Mas eu trouxe o como, quando, onde e o por que fazer. Eu trouxe a ideia e a ideia é a peça mais valiosa do seu e de qualquer outro projeto.

Neil entortou a boca lutando para por para fora o desaforo que teimava em não querer sair.

- Vinte por cento.

Com essa última frase o homem de roxo desliga o interruptor do quarto. Quando Neil volta a ligar o aparelho o homem já havia sumido. - Como ele fazia isso? - Se perguntava o empresário.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jeferson Vandermeer planava pelo céu da cidade. Há quilômetros de distância do chão, bem lá do alto, ele via os pontinhos minúsculos que nada mais eram do que as pessoas e seus veículos indo para casa, para o trabalho ou para qualquer outro compromisso.

Jeferson não era o Super Homem. Não havia como o Super Homem existir. É impossível alguém voar sem usar nenhum mecanismo. Mesmo se asas tivesse elas lhe seriam inúteis. Para um pássaro voar além das asas eram necessárias várias outras características. Um osso oco, por exemplo. Um tamanho reduzido também. Mesmo se tivesse asas e ossos ocos Jeferson só conseguiria voar se ele fosse bem menor. E se não tivesse braços. Pássaros têm asas no lugar desses membros por um motivo.

Jeferson não voava. O mundo físico tinha regras e limites rígidos.

Jeferson não voava em seu próprio corpo. Com o seu espírito a história era diferente.

Sem as amarras da matéria Jeferson podia fazer praticamente tudo. O limite eram apenas a imaginação e a força de vontade.

Aquela noite seu corpo repousava tranquilamente em sua casa que ficava no nordeste do Brasil. Aquela noite seu espírito viajou até a Europa e pressionou seu mais novo cliente a pagar o que ele achava que lhe era devido.

Teoricamente qualquer pessoa consegue se projetar, sair do corpo, fazer projeção astral. Assim os especialistas dizem. Porém pouquíssimos fazem de forma lúcida. Menos ainda fazem com a maestria de Jeferson.

Se projeção astral fosse considerada uma ciência Jeferson seria considerado um gênio, um doutor. Além de conseguir alcançar qualquer parte do mundo (e de outros mundos também), Jeferson conseguia fazer com que sua essência fosse visível.

Visível apenas aqueles que Jeferson permitia que o vissem.

Um nível de controle absurdo que ele aprendeu quando ainda era adolescente.

Não tardou para que Jeferson descobrisse que aquela habilidade, como qualquer outra, se bem usada poderia ser bem lucrativa.

Informação. O bem mais valioso do novo milênio.

Como é fácil buscar informação quando não se tem a barreira de paredes e da distância física!

Ao perceber aquilo Jeferson começou a investir em uma carreira de espionagem que executava de uma maneira bastante peculiar.

Espionagem astral? Talvez isso ainda vire moda e se transforme em alguma modalidade. Se isso ocorrer Jeferson será reconhecido como um dos pioneiros.

O que ele não sabia é que não era o único.


	2. Close Your Mind

**Close Your Mind**

Não importa em que forma apareça, um pai sempre reconhece um filho quando o vê. Principalmente se esse filho seu não for biológico.

**Nicolas Verissimo** assistia em sua casa pelo laptop a apresentação ao vivo do empresário multimilionário Neil Larsson.

Nicolas sentia desespero. Ele levanta da cadeira de forma tão abrupta que ela cai. Nicolas chora, grita e põe a mão na cabeça. Muitos achariam aquela atitude exagerada e até mesmo fútil. Porém essas pessoas muito provavelmente não faziam a mínima ideia de qual era a sensação de trabalhar cinco anos em um projeto, perder noites de sono e sacrificar momentos de lazer com a família, e no final perceber que todo o esforço não serviu para nada.

- Desgraçado! Essa ideia é minha! O filho da puta não teve nem a decência de mudar o nome do projeto!

Nicolas pega o laptop da mesa e o arremessa contra a parede. Aquela atitude inútil não iria ajudar em nada. Mas pelo menos era uma forma de extravasar toda aquela frustração e raiva.

A raiva que Nicolas sentia era tão intensa que o fazia chorar, ele nunca havia experimentado aquele tipo de efeito, mesmo já tendo quarenta e seis anos de idade. Também, como poderia? Nicolas se dava bem com todo mundo. Boa praça. Nunca entrou em uma briga em toda sua vida.

Havia chegado o momento dele entrar em sua primeira.

Nicolas queria denunciar o plágio. Mas como? Quem poderia ouvir sua reclamação? Além do quê, como provaria? O maldito Neil havia patenteado sua ideia primeiro. - Aquele pateta de cabelo ridículo!

Nicolas não bebia. Não por motivos religiosos e nem por querer ser mais saudável, ele simplesmente não achava graça no sabor do álcool.

Porém, naquela noite ele queria se afogar para esquecer seus problemas.

A esposa de Nicolas havia recebido de presente uma garrafa de uísque em seu aniversário no ano retrasado. Como ela também não bebia a garrafa acabou ficando intocada, esquecida em um canto. Chegou o momento de usá-la.

Nicolas vai até o quarto dos fundos e pega a garrafa de uísque. O cientista despeja uma generosa quantidade em um copo grande de beber refrigerante.

Foda-se que se embriagar sozinho em casa seja patético. Foda-se que o uísque esteja passado da validade e com um gosto péssimo devido ao armazenamento inadequado. Foda-se que Nicolas tenha uma baixa tolerância ao álcool. Foda-se. Foda-se. Foda-se.

Sentado no chão da sala, ao lado do seu laptop esmigalhado, Nicolas começou a beber uísque em seu copo da Coca-cola. Nicolas não tinha pratica em afogar as magoas com a bebida, nunca teve magoa nenhuma antes que precisasse ser afogada, por isso o seu jeito meio torto de realizar essa tarefa.

Logo depois do primeiro gole em seu copo de 800 ml, Nicolas começou a ver a sua casa girar. Ele nunca havia ficado bêbado antes. A sensação era nova e até reveladora.

Ainda vendo a casa girar Nicolas olha para o seu lado e encontra um homem estranho. Vestido todo de branco, desde o cinto que usava na calça comprida até os sapatos. Para terminar a pele do homem era clara e seu cabelo igualmente alvo. O homem não era albino, sua brancura era diferente. Parecia meio irreal. Usava roupas formais, terno e gravata. Mas o excesso de tons claros o fazia parecer mais espiritual do que empresarial.

- Porra é essa?! - Perguntou Nicolas – Eu tomei uísque, não LSD!

O homem de branco começou a falar. Não havia nenhuma prova de que o homem era real ou uma alucinação. Nesses casos nunca há prova irrefutável para aqueles que passam pela experiência. No entanto, por ser um homem muito prático, Nicolas deduziu que aquela figura era originária de sua imaginação. Mesmo bêbado Nicolas conseguia ser ainda muito racional.

- Sua empresa precisa investir mais em segurança. - Disse o homem de branco.

- Como "axim"? - A língua de Nicolas já começava a ficar meio mole. - Tem câmera. Tem guarda. Tem cri... cri...to... - Nicolas queria dizer que os dados de sua empresa eram todos criptografados. Quando você for ficar bêbado tente falar a palavra crip-to-gra-fa-das e você entenderá a dificuldade a qual Nicolas esta passando.

- Mas essas seguranças são apenas físicas.

- Cri.. Cri...to... - Nicolas queria argumentar que a segurança criptográfica atuava em meio virtual, não físico. No entanto a relação física - virtual que o homem de branco tinha em mente era outra.

- Você precisa de segurança não para os computadores de sua empresa, mas sim para a máquina mais importante que possui. - O homem de branco bate com seu dedo indicador na testa de Nicolas, isso deixou o bêbado irritado. Nicolas tira a mão do homem de branco de perto dele, estava tão aéreo que nem reparou que aquela alucinação podia ser tocada.

- Minha empresa oferece esse tipo de segurança. Segurança astral.

Nicolas riu, de modo que fez com que sua baba escorresse por sua boca e caísse em sua camisa.

- Quando sua esperanças acabarem em conseguir justiça você se lembrará dessa conversa. - Disse o homem de branco. - Quando isso acontecer eu vou voltar. Teremos outra conversa, com você sóbrio de preferência, e entraremos em um acordo.

- Você terá seu projeto de volta. Eu terei o que mais quero.

- Prender esse criminoso astral.


	3. Dreamquest

**Dreamquest**

O cinema era a céu aberto, mas não ficava em uma praça ou lugar mais comum para esse tipo de evento. Para ser sincero tal cinema parecia existir no vazio. Fora ele só havia o céu noturno estrelado. Mais estrelado e bonito do que seria possível aqui.

As cadeiras eram mais próximas aquelas encontradas em teatros no mundo físico. Eram quatro fileiras com oito cadeiras cada. Não havia muita gente por ali, mas as que compareciam eram únicas. Se vestiam das maneiras mais loucas imagináveis, isso as que vestiam alguma coisa. Tudo era permitido, nada era visto como estranho ou inapropriado.

Nos sonhos não haviam regras.

Jeferson Vandermeer assistia ao filme com muito interesse. A história era fascinante. Ele estava na mente de um diretor e roteirista de cinema hollywoodiano. Era impressionante o quanto das histórias que vimos nas telonas são tolhidas para se encaixarem nos padrões de mercado e de faixa etária. Jeferson assistia a uma versão de um blockbuster direto da mente do seu idealizador. Não havia ali restrições do estúdio ou de patrocinadores. Traduzindo: a história comercial havia se transformado em algo quase alternativo e cult.

Sentado ao lado de Jeferson estava um homem vestindo um terno preto listrado e uma blusa formal vermelha por baixo. O homem tinha pele clara e as mangas compridas de sua roupa escondiam uma série de tatuagens que cobriam seus braços. Porém em suas mãos algumas ficavam a mostra. Como a de um olho dentro de uma estrela de quatro pontas estilizada. Sobre sua boca o figura tinha uma cicatriz discreta de alguém que nasceu com fissura no palato, mas que consertou com cirurgia.

- Você não deveria gastar tanto tempo no plano astral. - Disse o figura de terno. - Você já trabalha nele, devia usar como lazer outros meios. Devia se preocupar mais com o mundo físico, o mundo real. Esse filme, por exemplo, por que você não vai assistir em um cinema de shopping como faria uma pessoa normal?

- A versão idealizada é muito melhor do que a final, **Marcos**.

O homem de terno listrado riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. - A maior graça de se assistir um filme não é assisti-lo, mas sim comentá-lo com alguém que se goste, dividir a experiência com uma pessoa próxima. Mas duvido muito que você vá entender isso.

- Estou assistindo esse filme com você, não estou?

- Isso não conta. Eu não sou uma pessoa. Não mais.

Marcos entregou a Jeferson um envelope. - Como você pediu encontrei um novo trabalho para você.

Jeferson pegou o envelope, o abriu e leu por alto o texto que ele continha. Não havia letras do nosso alfabeto naquele texto. Não havia nem letras, nem palavras de qualquer tipo ou idioma. Só a informação em seu estado mais puro e simples. Assim que pôs os olhos sobre aquele documento, mesmo ele não tendo nada escrito, Jeferson soube onde deveria ir.

- Obrigado, Marcos.

- Sou seu guia, não fiz nada além do meu trabalho.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Quando não estava projetado, quando estava "vestindo" seu corpo físico, Jeferson não usava nenhuma roupa roxa chamativa. Ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para isso. No plano astral tudo era permitido, no físico se pagava o preço de certas decisões.

Jeferson Vandermeer vestia uma bermuda bege e uma camiseta branca, nos pés uma sandália azul. Parecia que iria a praia, mas estava no shopping.

Não costumava ter suas conversas profissionais usando seu corpo físico. Preferia mil vezes interagir com as pessoas usando seu corpo astral. Seu corpo físico era vulnerável, o astral não.

Jeferson estava na praça de alimentação do shopping comendo um sanduíche que era bem menor do que o que a propaganda dizia. - Onde esta o alface? - Se perguntava. No cartaz da lanchonete o hambúrguer tinha alface, a versão real não. No cartaz o hambúrguer era "perfeito", no real era estranho, parecia que havia sido socado de tão amassado que estava.

Como sempre o mundo das ideias era bem mais perfeito do que o real.

Jeferson comia sozinho na mesa quando uma pessoa que não havia sido convidada puxa uma cadeira e vai sentar ao seu lado. - Esse deve ser o contato.

- Então você é o garoto maravilha, certo? - Jeferson não soube como responder aquela pergunta estranha, por isso ficou calado. - Ouvi falar muito bem de seu trabalho, por isso fiquei interessado. - O homem estendeu a mão para Jeferson, que acolheu o gesto.

O contato era um homem negro de cabelo curto trançado, se vestia de maneira formal que o fazia lembrar um advogado. Principalmente por causa da pasta que carregava. Ele falava português muito bem, mas tinha um leve sotaque. Americano? Não, estava mais para britânico.

- O tipo de trabalho creio que você já esteja familiarizado, caso contrário não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Meu empregador necessita de certas informações. Informações essas que são difíceis de serem acessadas, para dizer o mínimo.

O advogado estava enrolando, Jeferson percebia isso. O homem queria pedir para que Jeferson roubasse as ideias de alguma vítima, porém não conseguia fazer o pedido sem que ele soasse tão ruim, sujo, criminoso. Jeferson já trabalhava há muito tempo nesse serviço para sentir vergonha de dizer o que fazia.

- Ok, já entendi tudo. Qual a vítima vocês escolheram para que eu roube uma ideia?

O advogado ficou meio sem jeito com a forma abrupta que Jeferson fez a pergunta. Todo seu esforço para manter a conversa afastada de palavras chaves como "roubo" e "vítima" foram jogadas a escanteio.

- Essa "vítima" não é bem uma pessoa.

- Tudo bem, a pessoa é jurídica, não física. Uma empresa? Posso roubar uma ideia de uma empresa também.

O advogado deu um breve sorriso, pois não sabia como dar a notícia direito. - O seu alvo é um pouco maior do que isso.

- Pois diga logo, homem! Quem é o alvo?!

- Talvez esteja um pouco além de suas capacidades. Talvez eu tenha que procurar outro.

Jeferson nunca havia ouvido falar de outra pessoa no mundo que fizesse o mesmo serviço que ele. Só iria pensar no assunto bem depois dessa conversa ter se encerrado.

- Diga!

- O governo dos EUA.

A primeira reação de Jeferson foi ficar assustado, depois achou graça. Pensou que o advogado estivesse brincando. O semblante sério do homem dizia o contrário. O primeiro sentimento havia retornado.

- Então? Um passo grande demais para suas pernas?

O lado racional de Jeferson queria dizer que talvez aquele trabalho fosse demais, mas o lado orgulhoso dele não deixou. Por fim o espião astral deu sua resposta.

- De forma alguma. O que vocês querem que eu pegue?


	4. Crossroad Blues

**Crossroads Blues**

- Por que você aceitou esse trabalho? Você já não tem dinheiro suficiente? Além do mais, você não o usa para quase nada.

As perguntas de Marcos, o guia espiritual de Jeferson, foram deixadas no ar. Jeferson Vandermeer estava decidido a completar aquela missão. Ele não fazia aquilo por dinheiro, mas sim porque era a única coisa que sabia fazer direito. Era bom naquilo por isso adorava seu trabalho.

A forma astral de Jeferson abriu a porta de sua casa. Ao invés de encontrar a sua rua foi transportado para um outro lugar. O lugar onde queria ir. A missão já estava em andamento aquela seria a primeira parte.

O cenário era uma versão onírica dos pântanos da Louisiana. Você encontraria o mesmo tipo de vegetação e os mesmos lagos com água parada. Porém havia algumas diferenças: o verde era mais vivo e a fauna ligeiramente alterada.

Jeferson se encanta com uma criatura em particular. O ser tinha o dobro do seu tamanho, quadrupede, de pernas e pescoço bem compridos. O seu corpo não era coberto por pelos nem penas, mas sim por folhagem. Sua cabeça tinha uma forma exótica. Parecia um martelo. - Será que é um animal pré-histórico? - Se perguntava Jeferson. - Talvez ele esteja certo ou talvez aquela criatura ainda virá a se apresentar ao mundo, sendo uma evolução de algum animal encontrado atualmente na Terra.

Em sua admiração Jeferson se descuida e permite que o animal se aproxime demais. A cabeça era mais semelhante a um martelo do que na aparência. O bicho a usa para tentar dar um golpe no nosso herói. Seria uma bela martelada na cara se Jeferson não desviasse nos últimos segundos.

- Nossa! Essa foi por pouco!

Não dava para morrer em uma projeção astral. Porém se sua forma etérea sofresse muitos danos Jeferson teria que adiar a missão, pois iria acordar no plano físico, de volta ao seu corpo material. Como ocorre com qualquer pessoa quando em um pesadelo se é pego pelo monstro.

Deixando o gigante cabeçudo de lado, Jeferson continuou a seguir o seu intento. Enquanto caminhava aproveitava para apreciar a paisagem.

O espião astral estava meio aéreo, porém sua atenção se foca quando ele vê uma figura que não combinava com o restante da área. O homem era negro, careca, alto e forte. Usava uma roupa formal toda preta. Contrastando usava uma gravata branca. Não vestia terno.

Jeferson tentou ignorar o homem com pinta de segurança quando percebeu que ele iria atrapalhar seu progresso. Como esperado as ideias dos EUA eram bem protegidas, inclusive no plano astral.

O negão tirou uma espada Deus sabe de onde. A espada era do estilo samurai, uma katana. Jeferson riu ao perceber que estava sendo desafiado. Além disso achou graça por seu adversário escolher uma arma semelhante a sua.

De dentro do seu terno roxo Jeferson tira uma katana. Ele a agarra com as duas mãos, o modo certo de se pegar essa arma se a luta fosse no mundo real. O homem de gravata branca a segurava só com a mão direita. No mundo dos sonhos se podia lutar de qualquer jeito que daria certo da mesma maneira.

A luta começa. Jeferson é o primeiro a atacar, praticamente voando na direção do seu adversário. Usando um impulso impossível, que só funciona no plano astral.

O segurança bloqueia o golpe com sua katana e contra-ataca. Jeferson se defende e tenta acertá-lo com uma espadada circular. Os dois ficam trocando vários golpes enquanto planavam no ar.

Uma luta real entre dois samurais durava três, quatro golpes no máximo. Aqui, porém, as regras eram sobrepujadas.

O segurança dá um golpe em Jeferson surpreendentemente forte. Um golpe que ia de cima para baixo. Jeferson se defende, mas o impacto foi tão forte que o levou até o chão.

Jeferson bate no solo pantanoso e o atravessa, indo parar em outro cenário.

Após atravessar o chão Jeferson cai do céu em uma cidade. A cidade em questão era colorida, cheia de construções compridas, com dois ou mais andares. Ao fundo se podia ver um rio a qual um barco trafegava. O barco em questão era grande, movido a vapor. Em sua parte traseira haviam três rodas que serviam para impulsioná-lo para frente. Aquela era uma versão de sonhos de Nova Orleans. Pessoas alegres caminhavam nas ruas ao som de uma bandinha de Blues que tocava um ritmo alegre, uma música que falava sobre bebedeira e dor de amor.

A alegria da Nova Orleans onírica nem se importou com a briga de Jeferson e seu adversário.

O homem de gravata branca não deu descanso para o nosso herói. Desceu dos céus como um foguete. O impacto dos dois fez com que uma lufada de ar resultante derrubasse tudo o que estava a volta deles.

Os dois lutadores estavam derrubados, cada um deitado em um canto.

Assim que se recobraram trataram de se levantar depressa. Qualquer momento de guarda baixa poderia significar o fim. Os dois agora estavam já de pé. Um encarando o outro.

O homem de gravata branca se colocou em posição de combate. Jeferson também.

Chegou o momento do golpe final.

Sem mais paciência para continuar com a peleja, Jeferson decide usar seu golpe especial. Golpe esse que aprimorou desde o dia que conseguiu fazer sua primeira projeção astral.

A katana de Jeferson começa a brilhar. Expelia uma luz azul intensa.

- O quê?! - O homem de gravata branca nem teve como se defender, nem teve como entender o que foi que havia o acertado. Jeferson dá um corte com sua espada no ar, um corte horizontal da direita para esquerda, e cria um rasgo azul que vai crescendo até acertar seu oponente e engoli-lo.

No mundo físico, em um quarto de um apartamento qualquer, um homem que dormia acorda sobressaltado. Ele era o dono do avatar que havia sido derrotado.


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

- Moleque, quando você vai cortar esse cabelo?!

Jeferson Vandermeer havia acabado de retornar a sua casa. Ele era apenas um garoto magricela de doze anos na época. Estava começando a criar cabelo inspirado em seus ídolos pop.

Jeferson morava sozinho com a mãe, era filho único e seus pais eram divorciados. Seu pai não era do tipo atencioso, quase nunca o via.

Jeferson estava um caco, na noite anterior foi dormir tarde, pois queria assistir a um filme que passou na madrugada. Resultado: além de dormir antes do fim do filme acabou ficando o dia seguinte como um zumbi. Suas aulas que eram pela manhã o obrigavam a acordar cedo. Aquele dia de estudos não fora nada produtivo.

A mãe do garoto ainda aprontava o almoço logo a comida iria demorar. Com o tempo livre o menino pediu para tirar uma soneca na sala. A mãe queria não deixar, mas quando viu as olheiras do moleque resolveu concordar.

Jeferson se jogou no tapete da sala, nem se preocupou em colocar um travesseiro ou almofada em baixo da cabeça. Dormiu assim mesmo, de barriga para cima, sem nada apoiando.

Jeferson sente um choque. Depois disso ocorre a coisa mais fantástica que já vivenciou em sua curta vida.

O garoto estava em pé na sala ao mesmo tempo que estava deitado dormindo. Seu corpo astral havia se destravado do material.

- Morri? - Essa foi sua dedução mais lógica. - Droga! Devo ter me encostado na tomada e morri dormindo!

A hipótese não fazia muito sentido, já que a tomada mais próxima estava muito distante do seu corpo que repousava.

Jeferson foi até sua mãe, tentou chamá-la. Ela não ouviu. Tentou tocá-la. Sua mão atravessou o corpo da mulher. Quando o garoto fez aquilo ela sentiu um calafrio e se tremeu toda. Fora isso nada.

- E agora? - Jeferson era muito inocente e novo para se preocupar com Inferno ou Paraíso. Além de que sua família não era muito religiosa. Não incutiram na mente do rapaz medos absurdos.

Na sala Jeferson vê um sujeito usando um terno preto listrado. O sujeito transmitia calma, Jeferson não sabia como.

- O que esta fazendo aqui, garoto? Volta!

- Quem é você? - Perguntou Jeferson.

- Estou tomando conta da casa. - Assim que falou isso o homem de terno pôs as mãos na boca, como faz um menino pequeno quando percebe que falou demais. - Eita! Não devia ter dito isso.

O homem de terno pega Jeferson pelo braço e o leva até a sala da casa, até o tapete da sala, até o corpo dormindo. O homem de terno deita o corpo astral de Jeferson no chão.

Choque.

Jeferson acorda. A experiência foi estranha, mas de algum modo muito boa. Ele queria fazer de novo. Aquela noite Jeferson foi dormir cedo esperando ter a mesma vivência.

Nada.

Nem sequer um sonhinho básico.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeferson não tinha computador em casa, por isso só pode pesquisar na lanhouse de sua rua. Cada página falava uma coisa diferente, alguns tutoriais eram o exato oposto um do outro.

Em casa Jeferson tentou repetir o que fez na esperança de repetir aquele sonho lúcido. Deitou de barriga para cima, sem apoio na cabeça, no tapete da sala... O sono não veio. Não estava cansado o suficiente para isso.

Aquela noite Jeferson decidiu que não iria dormir. Gastou ela fazendo várias coisas desde assistir tevê até a estudar um pouco.

Ao amanhecer mentiu para a mãe dizendo que havia acordado cedo. Seus olhos pesados diziam outra coisa.

Jeferson foi para a escola como zumbi e assim que voltou deitou no tapete da sala e tirou um ronco.

Acordou irritado, estava tão cansado que nem sono teve.

- Droga!

O tempo passou, Jeferson começou a dar importância para outras coisas. Chegou o dia que ele até desistiu da ideia de projeção.

Jeferson dormia a noite, na cama de seu quarto, como fazia de costume. Não mudou em nada de sua rotina que justificasse o retorna da experiência.

Velando o seu sono, um homem de terno listrado olhava para o seu corpo em repouso. - O sacanhinha quer sair mesmo, não é?

O homem de terno enfia a mão no peito do jovem, sua mão imaterial atravessa pele, carne e ossos, tocando a essência do moleque. Quando o homem a alcança ele a puxa para fora.

Jeferson olha para o homem de terno ao seu lado. A situação era tão surreal que ele acreditava que estava ainda dormindo. Não estava de todo modo errado.

- Quem é você? - Perguntou Jeferson. Realmente intrigado.

- Me chamo **Marcos Mignola**. Ao menos assim me chamava quando eu ainda estava... - Marcos fez uma breve pausa. - Deixa pra lá.

Jeferson olha para trás e vê seu corpo ainda repousando na cama.

- Legal! Eu consegui!


	6. Monster of Rock

**Monsters of Rock**

Hoje.

Segunda fase da missão.

Assim que saiu da Nova Orleans onírica, Jeferson Vandermeer adentrou em um novo cenário. A lógica de entrada e saída de lugares no plano astral era diferente. Não tinha muita relação com o quanto você precisava caminhar. Era mais ligado ao o quê você estava pensando.

Jeferson se encontrava em um bar. Um bar espaçoso cheio de pessoas vestidas de motoqueiro. Daqueles que usavam jaquetas de couro e muita roupa preta. O cenário era exagerado, uma versão caricata de um bar de road-movie americano.

Havia pessoas jogando sinuca em um canto, muitos tomando cerveja e em cima do palco algumas mulheres faziam strip-tease. Se estivesse prestando atenção nisso Jeferson iria perceber que as pessoas estavam sempre fazendo os mesmo movimentos. Era quase como se ele estivesse entrado em uma imagem gif gigante.

Dentre todos os presentes, um não fazia movimentos repetidos. Esse era o oponente de Jeferson. O homem usava blusa social e gravata, mas da cintura para baixo usava bermuda e tênis.

- Cara! Eu vivia escutando suas músicas!

O homem de bermuda não deu atenção ao elogio. Tratou logo de sacar duas pistolas. Ele as segurava de uma maneira bem torta. Uma de cabeça para baixo e outra com o cano deitado na direita. A maneira mais errada possível de se usar uma arma. Uma pistola deve ser usada sempre com o cano para cima. Para não prejudicar a mira.

Dane-se. No mundo astral valia tudo.

O sósia do Angus começou a atirar, de suas armas saiam balas vermelhas, quase lasers, que voavam em uma velocidade que Jeferson conseguia acompanhar.

Com certa facilidade Jeferson desviava dos tiros rebatendo as balas coloridas com sua katana.

O espião astral se aproxima do homem de bermuda e o ataca usando sua espada. Seu oponente bloqueia os golpes usando sua pistola. Era algo meio sem lógica, usar arma de fogo para bloquear um golpe de arma branca.

O sósia do Angus enquanto se engalfinhava com Jeferson tentava acertá-lo com suas pistolas. A curta distância ele esperava ser mais efetivo, no entanto, não houve diferença. Jeferson conseguia desviar das agressões com facilidade.

Vendo que estava em desvantagem, o homem de bermuda se afasta e prepara seu golpe especial.

- Mosh Pit!

Ouvindo a ordem do seu mestre as pessoas no bar largaram o que estavam fazendo e começaram a correr em círculos ao redor de Jeferson. - O que esta acontecendo?

O circulo de motoqueiros foi se fechando até alcançar Jeferson. O nosso herói ficou perdido em uma chuva de socos, empurrões e cotoveladas que ele não sabia direito de onde vinham. Eis que sua paciência se esgota.

A espada de Jeferson brilha uma luz azul, havia chegado o momento de usar sua técnica especial. Jeferson dá um corte azul no ar. Esse corte vai crescendo e começa a engolir tudo a sua volta. A luz azul engole tudo. Os motoqueiros, o sósia do Angus e o bar. Por um momento Jeferson se ilude achando que havia vencido.

Só por um momento.

Quando a luz de seu golpe se dissipa Jeferson se vê em um novo cenário. O bar não estava mais lá, agora ele se via em um deserto gigante de areia cinza. O céu era vermelho e tempestuoso. A sua frente havia uma enorme montanha com o cume em forma de uma caveira gigante bem ameaçadora.

O sósia do Angus estava no topo da montanha, olhando de lá de cima para Jeferson de modo bem raivoso. Jeferson chegou a sentir até a opressão daquele olhar.

O corpo do homem de bermuda começou a mudar, sua forma astral estava sofrendo uma mutação. A bermuda bege foi substituída por uma calça comprida jeans preta. A gravata desapareceu, a blusa mudou de tom até alcançar o enegrecido. Seus cabelos cresceram e foram parar em sua cintura.

O visual nem foi a mudança mais agressiva. O pior foram as pistolas.

As armas que o homem usava se converteram em verdadeiros canhões que estavam acoplados em seus braços.

- Misericórdia! - Exclamou Jeferson.

O homem de cabelos compridos apontou seus dois canhões de braço na direção de Jeferson. As pernas do nosso herói começaram a tremer, mesmo elas não sendo de carne.

As duas rajadas disparadas tinham um tom laranja e eram enormes. Impossíveis de serem rebatidas com uma katana. Jeferson pulou, tentando desviar do golpe. Não conseguiu, mas ao menos não foi acertado em cheio.

Jeferson tomba e vai parar no chão de areias cinzas daquele cenário. Ele tenta por seu corpo astral de pé, mas sente dificuldade. Estava dolorido. Nunca havia experimentado a dor estando fora do corpo.

Horror.

O homem cabeludo estava em cima dele, pisando em seu peito. Até dificuldade de respirar Jeferson sentia.

O canhão de braço foi apontado para sua cara. Jeferson não faz nada, não conseguia. Apenas olhava para o rosto do seu algoz com uma expressão de pavor. Não havia o que ser feito.

Um segundo disparo e aquele mundo acaba.

No plano físico:

Jeferson desperta de forma abrupta, levantando rápido demais da cama. Talvez fosse o movimento brusco após acordar, ou talvez seja seu corpo físico respondendo a agressão astral. Jeferson sentia uma enxaqueca incomoda.

- Merda!

O que incomodava mais Jeferson nem era a dor de cabeça, mas sim o fato dele ter quebrado o contrato. A cor daquele dinheiro ele não iria ver. A não ser que tentasse de novo.


	7. Polícia Para Quem Precisa

**Polícia Para Quem Precisa**

**Rafael Dumas** acordou cedo aquela manhã. Quatro horas de sono. Aquele era um luxo, ele costumava dormir bem menos por dia.

O tipo de trabalho de Rafael não deixava ele ter um estilo de vida muito saudável, isso cobrava um preço. Ao se olhar no espelho do banheiro Rafael vê um homem cheio de rugas de expressão e com um corpo bem fora de forma. O seu quinquagésimo quarto aniversário estava vindo, mas ele não sentia feliz com ele.

Por que sentiria?

Estava mais velho, mais cansado e mais solitário. Parte de seus problemas eram causados por seu emprego que o consumia.

O seu celular toca, era o celular reservado ao trabalho. Quando ele tocava era sempre sinal de problema a vista.

O celular pessoal de Rafael, por outro lado, quase não recebia ligação. Ficava a maior parte do tempo esquecido em um canto qualquer da casa.

- Alô. - Disse Rafael ao atender a chamada. Ainda estava meio sonolento, por isso não prestou atenção em quase nada que a pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia. Só entendeu mesmo duas palavrinhas: "Falha de Segurança". Não precisava ouvir mais nada.

Rafael toma um banho rápido e veste sua roupa de trabalho. Uma roupa de escritório comum. Saiu com pressa, nem tomou seu café da manhã. Iria comer qualquer bobagem que encontrasse na rua. O resultado disso era sua barriga que ficava cada vez mais saliente.

Rafael era calvo, gordo e desleixado com a aparência. Sua autoestima era muito baixa, ele vivia praticamente para o trabalho. Só se sentia realizado com ele.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Conseguiram passar pela segurança de nível um, quase passam pela de nível dois.

Rafael olhou para o técnico de modo atravessado. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Rafael achava que a segurança do sistema era praticamente perfeita. Perfeita porque até o momento nenhuma ameaça a altura havia surgido.

- De onde veio o ataque? Palestina? Irã? Coreia do Norte? China?

- Na verdade não. Parece que a ameaça é de um civil.

Rafael não gostou de ter ouvido aquilo. O maior problema de se trabalhar em uma área nova é que as vezes as pessoas com menos recursos conseguem mais avanços do que as grandes organizações.

- Conseguiram localizar o responsável?

- Claro, com quem você acha que esta falando?

O técnico virou as costas para Rafael e voltou a trabalhar no computador.

EUA, Nova York, subúrbio. Em uma casa de dois andares que não chamava atenção, uma operação secreta estava em andamento. Não que fosse totalmente secreta, quem estivesse interessado poderia ler sobre a agência em qualquer site do governo. O porém era que ninguém dava a atenção a ela que era devida.

**Projeto Animus** era seu nome. - Besteirol paranormal. - Diziam alguns de seus críticos. - Centro absurdo de pseudociência. - acusavam outros. - Dinheiro jogado fora.

O Animus atuava na área de segurança e inteligência de uma forma bem única. Enquanto os outros órgãos se preocupavam com meios físicos e virtuais, o Animus lidava com meios mais transcendentais, oníricos e até mesmo espirituais. Segurança astral. Uma área de estudo para lá de controversa.

A cadeira lembrava a usada em consultório odontológico, no entanto no lugar onde se colocava a cabeça havia uma espécie de capacete que quando o usuário se deitava era fechado sobre sua cabeça.

Rafael deitou na cadeira enquanto o técnico preparava a aparelhagem. Estava na hora do agente atuar. Esse agente, ao contrário dos demais, não usava seu corpo quando agia em missões de campo.

Rafael fecha os olhos e deixa sua mente lhe escapar. Em poucos minutos ele estava fora. Olhando a si mesmo deitado na cadeira.

- Certo, gente. Consegui sair.

Tecnologia fascinante. O capacete da cadeira permitia que o agente onírico conseguisse se comunicar com o técnico que operava o computador da central. Não havia mensagem de voz, mas a informação que Rafael passava mentalmente era registrada em forma de código cheio de zeros e uns. Conversa astral feita de forma binária.

Ao contrário do seu corpo físico, o corpo astral de Rafael era esbelto. O agente nunca entendeu o porquê da diferença. Enquanto sua versão real era gorda e careca essa versão tinha um bom porte.

No entanto o corpo astral de Rafael não era assim um galã. Além de só se apresentar vestido todo de branco, sua pele e cabelo pareciam que haviam sido pintados com tinta. Era alvura demais! O porquê disso ninguém nunca soube responder.

- Estou indo até o primeiro setor da área de segurança. Vou averiguar o que houve.

O corpo astral de Rafael deixou a central do Animus, ao abrir uma porta imaterial o agente se deparou com a Nova Orleans dos sonhos. Aquele cenário nunca mudava era sempre a mesma festa de Blues nas ruas em céu estrelado. A primeira vez que você via aquilo ficava fascinado, mas depois da segunda, terceira, quarta, centésima vez, tinha vontade de meter a porrada nos simulacros que nunca mudavam suas expressões felizes.

Só que agora algo mudou, no meio da simulação o avatar responsável pela segurança estava jogado no chão, imóvel. Deitado com os olhos arregalados.

- Nunca vi o **Bluesman** nesse estado!

Rafael deixa o espanto para lá e se agacha. Começava a examinar o Bluesman, o avatar da segurança que usava uma katana como arma e se vestia de preto com uma gravata branca.

Rafael recolhe as provas que encontra. Nada de impressões digitais ou coisa do tipo. Mas sim impressões mentais.

- Recolhi algo, vocês conseguem analisar agora?

- Não leva mais do que meia hora. - Responde o técnico operador.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

- Acorda, Jeferson! Acorda agora!

Jeferson Vandermeer acordou estranhando o fato de conseguir ver e ouvir seu guia espiritual fora de uma projeção. Era a primeira vez que via a entidade nessa maneira, estando desperto. A sensação era estranha. Meio incomoda. No astral seus sentimentos eram amortecidos, no plano físico não. Mesmo sabendo com quem se fala é desconsertante encontrar alguém em casa cujo você não viu entrar.

- Marcos, o que aconteceu?

- O preocupante não é o que aconteceu, mas sim o que vai acontecer se você não mexer essa sua bunda!

O guia espiritual aponta para a janela do quarto, imediatamente Jeferson se levanta e dá uma espiada nela.

Pelas gretas da janela fechada Jeferson vê uma estranha movimentação de carros em sua rua que costumava ser sempre tão pacata. Vários furgões negros estranhos. O pior nem foi ver os carros, o pior foi ver o que saiu de dentro deles. Um grupo de soldados armados.

- Eu avisei para você não aceitar esse trabalho, não avisei?! Você pensou o quê?! Que iria sacanear a nação mais poderosa do mundo e que ia ficar por isso mesmo?!

Jeferson ficou paralisado, assistindo pela greta da janela os soldados se dirigirem até sua casa. - E agora? - Pensou. Marcos pareceu poder ler sua mente, pois respondeu.

- Rápido, pule o muro dos fundos.

Jeferson ficou meio segundo parado, ainda em choque. Só tomou uma atitude quando seu guia gritou mais alto. - RÁPIDO!

Vestido da maneira que estava, apenas com a calça de uma pijama, Jeferson correu até o minusculo quintal do fundo de sua casa e tentou pular o muro.

No plano astral Jeferson poderia ser o superman samurai, mas no mundo físico ele estava longe de ser um atleta regular. Era magro, mas sedentário. Em momentos que exigia mais de sua matéria dava para perceber isso.

Os braços molengas de Jeferson não conseguiam erguer o peso do seu próprio corpo. Sendo assim Marcos o empurra para cima. Só assim para ele conseguir atravessar. Do outro lado ele cai da maneira mais dolorosa possível. De cara no chão.

- Jeferson? O que esta fazendo? - Pergunta seu vizinho sem entender nada.

Cruzando outro muro, com a mesma ajuda de seu guia, Jeferson atinge a rua dos fundos. Esperava ter despistado os policiais. Estava errado.

Sabe se lá como os policiais avistaram Jeferson, um grupo deles já corria em sua direção. Não eram policiais quaisquer, eram policiais federais. Homens treinados e amplamente capacitados. Homens em forma. Um magricela desengonçado não tinha a mínima chance de escapar.

A não ser que tivesse uma ajudinha.

- Jeferson, me deixa ficar no controle. - Pediu Marcos.

- O quê?!

- Rápido! Me deixa controlar seu corpo. - Jeferson estava no sufoco, é claro que concordou com a proposta. Com a promessa de que escaparia dessa ele concordaria com quase qualquer coisa.

Jeferson sente uma tontura, um enjoo e de repente sua consciência apaga. Agora era Marcos que estava no comando.


	8. Suicide Tendencies

**Suicide Tendencies**

Rafael Dumas olhava para o seu revólver e tinha a nítida impressão que a arma retornava o olhar. Havia quase uma relação entre os dois. Uma relação de amor e ódio.

No banheiro da sede do projeto Animus, em uma breve pausa, Rafael estava repetindo o ritual que começara a fazer desde que o trabalho passou a pressionar mais.

Rafael abre o tambor da arma e põe apenas uma bala, gira o tambor em uma posição aleatória e o fecha. O agente pressiona o cano da arma contra sua têmpora esquerda. Depois aperta o gatilho.

Click!

É, não foi dessa vez. Parte de Rafael ficou aliviada a outra frustrada.

É curioso além de triste, em muitas organizações ao redor do mundo envolvendo segurança pública como forças policiais e áreas militares há muitos casos de suicídio no meio, reflexo da pressão que os agentes sofrem. Em algumas instituições há mais mortes de agentes pelas suas próprias mãos do que pela ação de bandidos. Por pouco Rafael não entrava para essa estatística.

- Rafael! Nosso suspeito está na rede!

O técnico operador grita o nome do agente fazendo com que ele se esquecesse um pouco da autopiedade. Rafael guarda sua arma e lava o rosto. Em seguida vai falar com o seu colega com uma expressão calma como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. - Em outro setor da sede o operador mostra para Rafael a máquina mais fascinante da instituição. O servidor responsável pelas viagens astrais dos agentes a serviço do governo americano.

A máquina era feia, cheia de botões quadrados e telas antigas, ainda CRT. O aparato tomava uma sala inteira e parecia anacrônico, quase como um sistema de segurança dos anos oitenta. As aparências enganam. Aquela máquina era a invenção mais incrível dos últimos tempos. Causaria uma revolução se fosse lançado no mercado. Algo que só iria acontecer daqui a pelo menos trinta anos.

Assim como a Internet antes de ser usado por civis e por meios comerciais essa nova tecnologia esta sendo usada em prol do mais rentável dos mercados. O mercado da guerra.

O operador sentou em uma cadeira de escritório e digitou algo em um teclado que imitava teclas de piano.

- Ele esta no astral a pelo menos uma hora.

- Esta tentando invadir nossa segurança de novo?!

- Não. Ele não seria tão estúpido! Não depois de quase o termos pego em casa.

Rafael não queria nem lembrar da operação fracassada do dia anterior. Como os agentes foram deixar o suspeito escapar? Um suspeito que era descrito como de "baixo potencial ofensivo". Um garoto solitário que ficava só em casa e que nunca praticou esporte na vida.

- Oh meu Deus!

- O que foi,** Cletus**? - Perguntou Rafael ao não entender o motivo da animação do operador.

- Acho que ele foi se encontrar com seus comparsas. Aqui! - O operador, Cletus, apontou para um dado que uma das telas mostrava. Rafael fingiu entender, era péssimo com máquinas. Principalmente com aquela. - Essas assinaturas mentais são de terroristas que estão na nossa listra negra.

- Ligue A Cadeira. Quero me conectar. Prepare o **Rockman** e o **Jazzman**. Vou levá-los a campo.

- E quem vai ficar na segurança?! Você vai levar nossos avatares de nível dois e três?!

- O Bluesman já se recuperou, certo? Ele dá conta. Em cinco anos ninguém nunca conseguiu passar por ele a não ser esse Jeferson. Duvido que mais alguém repita o feito nos próximos quarenta minutos.

- Você que sabe.

Rafael e Cletus vão até outra sala. A sala da Cadeira. A sala onde se encontrava o aparelho que permitia ao agente Rafael fazer suas projeções astrais. Ele deita e em menos de cinco minutos estava fora.

Hoje em dia há vários tipos de softwares: Malware, Adware, Spyware, Sistemas Operacionais...

A Animus desenvolveu um tipo de Software inovador, o **Mindware**. Mindware são programas e sistemas que não trabalhavam em máquinas ou em meio virtual. Usava outra rede além da de computadores, da Internet. Usava uma rede muito mais antiga. A rede de pensamentos da humanidade. O nosso subconsciente coletivo. O plano astral.

O mindware veio trazendo uma nova ameaça a privacidade e a segurança. Como se já não bastasse ter que proteger as informações encontradas nos e-mails e sistemas on-line, agora uma nova necessidade foi criada. A necessidade de proteger as informações da mente.

Os EUA foram os primeiros a desenvolver um sistema para proteger o país no campo das ideias. Porém, o mindware não é usado pelo país apenas como segurança, mas também como espionagem. Além dos states pouquíssimos tinham essa tecnologia. Era uma luta injusta.

Por isso haviam aqueles que queriam equilibrar a disputa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeferson Vandermeer voltou a si em uma casa que nunca havia visto antes. Ainda sentia um pouco de tontura e enjoo, efeito da incorporação de Marcos. Assim que voltou a si, parecendo saber de seu estado, uma senhora lhe entregou um copo com água. - Beba, vai te deixar melhor.

Jeferson quis perguntar quem era aquela mulher, que lugar era aquele. Mas como não queria ser rude e desfazer aquela ajuda se conteve e ficou só bebendo água.

- Seu... "Amigo" te trouxe aqui. Me pediu para cuidar de você.

A mulher tinha quase sessenta anos. Sua pele era negra e ela se vestia de branco. A casa era humilde e parecia que a senhora morava sozinha.

Após se acostumar ao ambiente Jeferson olhou para si mesmo e percebeu que estava vestindo só a calça de seu pijama. - Que vergonha! - Pensou. Andou um bom pedaço da cidade e ainda foi parar na casa de uma desconhecida praticamente seminu.

- O meu amigo disse mais alguma coisa?

- Falou que estava tratando do seu problema. Qual problema ele não me disse. - Jeferson não precisou de mais explicação. Entendeu de imediato.

- Ele pediu para você não sair enquanto isso.

A mãe de santo entendeu o recado errado. O "não sair" dito por Marcos não tinha nada a ver com a casa onde ele estava se escondendo.

- Pode deixar.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Marcos Mignola andava por uma representação fictícia dos esgotos americanos. Como aquelas que apareciam nos filmes esse esgoto era grande ao ponto de pessoas poderem viver nele. Além disso não fedia, tendo apenas um córrego de água passando. Água limpa, sem detritos ou impurezas. Aquele esgoto era do plano astral. Os esgotos reais, inclusive os americanos, são tão pequenos que um homem adulto mal consegue entrar e ficar de pé dentro.

Marcos não se importava em caminhar dentro da água, que batia no seu calcanhar. Até porque aquela água não molhava. Sua calça comprida sairia incólume daquela experiência.

Após caminhar um pouco Marcos chega até o seu destino. Uma porta de ferro que se destacava da parede esverdeada. O espírito guia bateu na porta com o osso mais duro do dedo indicador de sua mão direita.

Quem atende ao seu chamado é um jovem que usava um terno vermelho discreto. O garoto não parecia ter mais de dezoito.

- Você de novo?!

- Quero falar com seu chefe.

- Não sei se vai dar não.

Irritado, Marcos dá um chute na porta que leva o garoto para longe. Estava forçando sua entrada.

Naquela salinha fora o menino arremessado haviam outros dois fazendo a segurança. Todos eles tinham o mesmo rosto, o mesmo tipo físico e usavam o mesmo terno vermelho. Irmãos gêmeos não seriam tão parecidos.

Os outros dois, que estavam jogando dominó em uma mesa improvisada feita com uma tabua de madeira em cima de um balde emborcado, se colocaram em posição de combate.

A dupla atacou primeiro, mas não duraram nem meio segundo.

Após passar pelos três péssimos guardas Marcos abre uma outra porta no fim daquela saleta e encontra mais um grupo de pessoas, um exercito formado por garotos com o mesmo rosto e o mesmo terno vermelho. Cem? Quinhentos? Mil? Provavelmente haviam mais ali reunidos do que aquele número. Seja lá como fosse não faria a menor diferença.

Marcos se prepara para a batalha, os mil irmãos gêmeos também. Quando uma voz imponente se fez presente. O espírito guia seria finalmente atendido.

- Você pediu por um serviço para seu protegido e esse serviço lhe foi dado. Se seu garoto não pôde com ele não é da minha responsabilidade. Ele que arque com o prejuízo.

A voz parecia se materializar do ar, era forte, grave, não dava para saber qual era sua origem. Marcos conhecia o dono daquela voz por isso não ficou nem um pouco impressionado.

- Jeferson foi perseguido no mundo real pelo exercito americano. Esta arriscado de o menino ir passar o resto dos seus dias em Guantánamo.

- Eu já disse, a responsabilidade não é minha.

- É sim! Você lhe ofereceu esse trabalho! Ao menos venha me negar ajuda olhando nos meus olhos!

O teto daquele cenário se abriu mostrando um céu estrelado. O dono daquela voz, a criatura que contratou Jeferson por intermédio de Marcos estava ali. Um anjo.

Apesar de sua natureza, ninguém iria supor sua origem celestial ao vê-lo em sua real forma. Ao contrário do que a maioria imagina anjos não são seres andrógenos, metidos a europeus com asinhas. Essa é apenas uma das formas que usaram para se aproximar dos humanos. Sua forma real é em si mais brutal e medonha.

O anjo tinha o tamanho do Empire State Building. Apesar do formato humanoide, não havia nada em sua feição que sugerisse uma origem humana. O bicho era feio. Com pele escamosa e membros com três dedos cada. Sua cabeça lembrava a de um réptil, além de ter uma crista na cabeça que lembrava um machado.

- Você não me assusta aparecendo desse jeito, **Castiel**.


End file.
